Dark Goddess
by Rkive12
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat naluri binatang di dalam dirimu mulai menguasai? Kali ini Suga tidak hanya harus melawan musuh di luar, namun juga dari dalam-naluri binatang buas bercokol di dalam dirinya. Namun, tatapan seorang pemuda malam itu, berhasil menyelamatkan jiwa yang sesungguhnya. Taegi/Vga. Fantasy and Mistery, boyxboy. Taehyung/top.Yoongi/bottom Happy Reading


.

 _"Aku bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil, putra dari seorang petani setempat. Usianya tidak lebih dari empat tahun, dengan mata berbinar-binar dan rambut berwarna coklat gelap._ _Aku menatapnya._ _Dia sungguh-sungguh beraroma manis."_ -VANTE

 **Dark Goddess**

Chapter 1

by: Rett Black

Dlsclalmer: Fiksi.

Pairing: Bangtan Boys Kim Taehyung x Min Yoongi (Suga)

Rate : T

Warning: BoyxBoy, Adegan berdarah dll.

Genre: Romance, Tragedy, Fantasy.

 **Story:**

Kepala anjing Rottweiler itu tergeletak di dalam semak-semak, di luar jalan setapak yang tertutup salju. Badannya berada beberapa yard jauhnya dari sana. Bagian dadanya terkoyak terbuka sehingga tulang-tulang rusuknya mencuat keluar dari kulit, seperti sederet permen lolipop yang mengerikan.

Suga menutup wajah dengan lengan bajunya. Udara dingin malam itu sebenarnya segar akibat salju di bulan Januari, tapi bangkai itu mengeluarkan aroma membusuk dari isi perut yang terburai. Anjing itu bertubuh besar, namun ukurannya tidak mampu melindungi dirinya dari serangan yang membuatnya tercabik-cabik.

"Jadi?" tanya Hoseok sambil melongok-longok di sepanjang jalan setapak dan mencari-cari sesuatu di tanah dengan sinar lampu senternya. Mereka sedang berada di pinggir hutan. Di satu sisi terdapat pepohonan yang tajam-tajam, dan di sisi lain terdapat semak-semak rendah yang membatasi sebuah lapangan yang berselimutkan salju putih. Gumpalan awan tebal berisi salju sudah terangkat hari itu. Yang tertinggal hanyalah langit buram berwarna segelap beledu dengan taburan bintang dan bulan sabit. Langit di atas kota Seoul tidak pernah terlihat seperti ini, luas dan tidak terbatas.

Suga membungkukkan tubuh ke atas bangkai binatang itu sambil menyorotkan sinar lampu senternya ke arah luka yang menganga. Dia sudah pernah melihat banyak foto korban lain yang tersembelih, namun mata artifisial lensa kamera membuat semua itu terlihat begitu jauh, bahkan palsu. Yang ini benar-benar nyata dan membuat mual. Dia menyodok bangkai itu dengan sebatang kayu dan meringis ketika darah yang sudah mengental mengucur keluar dari luka-luka yang menganga. Luka-luka itu tidak disebabkan oleh sayatan pisau, itu sudah jelas.

Luka-luka itu ditimbulkan oleh cakar.

Tanpa menyentuh, Suga merentangkan tangannya secara hati-hati di atas garis-garis luka. Lima bekas sayatan kuku membelah perut si anjing. Dilihat dari dalamnya bekas luka, binatang yang telah bertanggung jawab melakukannya berukuran besar.

"Sudah pasti ini adalah ulah seekor _loony_ ," kata Suga.

Hoseok melongok dari balik pundak pemuda itu.

"Maksudmu _manusia serigala_ , tentu saja."

"Tentu saja."

Hoseok termasuk orang yang kolot dan tidak menyukai bahasa slang yang digunakan Suga maupun prajurit Templar lainnya. Mereka memiliki sebuah daftar rujukan berisi nama panggilan lain untuk para makhluk Tidak Kudus seperti itu. _Loony_. Wajah bertaring. Si Kepala Kambing. Casper. Daftar itu terus bertambah panjang karena setiap prajurit selalu menambah sesuatu yang baru ke dalamnya.

Suga menegakkan tubuhnya dan membetulkan posisi pedang yang terselip di balik ikat pinggangnya. Dia lalu menumpukan tangan di atas gagang pedang _wakizashi_ , sejenis pedang pendek dari Jepang yang bermata tunggal. Pedang itu dulunya adalah pemberian teman kecilnya, dan Suga berharap masih mengingat kenagan dari teman kecilnya dari pedang tersebut. Dia mencabut pedang itu setinggi beberapa inci, cukup untuk melihat panduan sinar senter dibatas permukaannya yang mirip cermin dan mematikan. Kemudian, dia memasukkannya kembali.

"Apakah ini adalah ulahnya?" tanya Suga.

Hoseok memeriksa bangkai itu. Sepanjang hidupnya sebagai seorang dewasa, Hoseok sudah mulai memburu para loony, dan baginya bekas luka cakaran mirip dengan sidik jari. Dia menusukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang-lubang yang menganga untuk memeriksa kedalamannya. Dia lalu tersenyum muram.

"Ya, ini adalah ulah si Tua Kelabu." Katanya sambil menyeka jarinya di salju. "Akhirnya." Hoseok menggaruk lengannya dan melihat ke sekeliling. Dia pernah berhasil membuntuti makhluk itu hingga dekat Ansan, tapi makhluk tersebut berhasil lolos dan meninggalkan bekas luka panjang, mulai dari sikut hingga pergelangan tangan Hoseok.

Suga tau Hoseok memiliki alasan yang bersifat sangat pribadi dalam memburu makhluk itu. Pria itu bukan orang pertama yang menyamarkan dendam pribadinya sebagai tuntutan tugas.

Mereka sudah memburu manusia serigala itu selama lebih dari empat bulan, mengikuti jejak berdarahnya mulai dari Daejeon, Daegu, terus ke arah Selatan, hingga ke daerah Geongsang Utara. Sudah ada tiga belas korban tewas di lima daerah bagian. Manusia serigala sangat bersifat teritorial dan hanya mau keluar dari wilayah mereka jika mereka sedang memburu sesuatu atau seseorang yang sangat istimewa.

"Aku jadi bertanya-tanya apakah mereka sedang mengejar seorang Oracle?" kata Suga sambil mengintip ke balik sekumpulan cabang pohon yang tebal. Dia tidak melihat apapun selain kegelapan.

"Seorang yang mirip Jimin?" Hoseok memukul-mukulkan pedang rapier-nya ke atas tungkai kakinya. "sepertinya tidak begitu, ya?"

Tidak, memang tidak. Orang-orang seperti Jimin cuma muncul sekali dalam seumur hidup, itu pun kalau kau beruntung. Jimin tidak cuma seorang Oracle. Dia sudah menjadi teman Suga sejak mereka berumur tujuh tahun, dan pemuda itu adalah orang yang sangat dia sayangi. Kemudian, Jimin berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih. Namun sekarang, dia telah berbaring dengan tenang di sisi sang pencipta. Selama sesaat, Suga merasa kehilangan. Dia menyeka wajahnya, namun, tidak ada apa-apa disana yang bisa ia seka. Jimin sudah pergi dan Suga memiliki tugas yang wajib dia laksanakan, di sini dan sekarang juga. Bergumul di masa lalu tidak akan menyelesaikan apa-apa.

"Kau yakin ini bukan ulah salah satu anggota gerombolan Bodmin?" tanya Suga, yang ingin memikirkan hal lain. Namun, Hoseok menggelengkan kepala.

"Manusia serigala kelompok Bodmin sudah bukan maslah lagi. Mereka sudah tidak memburu manusia sejak enam tahun terakhir ini. Namjoon sudah memastikannya, ingat itu?"

"Aku ingat." Bagaimana dia mungkin sampai tidak ingat? "Aku ingat." Namjoon bertarung melawan pejantan alfa itu dan membuntungi kaki belakang manusia serigala tersebut. Ya Tuhan, Suga masih bisa mengingat kaki yang terpotong itu, yang menetes-neteskan darah, seolah-olah kejadiannya baru kemarin. Pada malam itu, dia mengetahui bahwa Namjoon beserta teman-temannya bukan sekadar tukang angkat di penginapan Inns of Court. Mungkin hidup Suga akan jauh lebih baik bila mereka cuma sekadar pelayan biasa. Bukannya menjadi anggota Persekutuan Prajurit Yesus Kristus Yang Papa dari Kuil Salomon.

Kesatria Templar.

Seperti dirinya.

Sejak duel itu, kelompok manusia serigala Bodmin telah setuju untuk mematuhi kesepakatan antara para Templar dan serigala, para kesatria Templar tidak akan mengusik mereka, dan mereka tidak akan mengganggu manusia.

Tidak, ini jelas-jelas tindakan seekor serigala yang membandel, yang menggila karena ketagihan darah. Makhluk itu harus dihabisi.

Suga mengamati salju bernoda darah di keliling tubuh si anjing. Sederet telapak kaki binatang tercetak sejajar dengan bagian tubuh anjing yang terkoyak. Jejak itu meninggalkan bekas nan dalam, bantalan-bantalan empuk pada telapak kakinya terpentang lebar. Jejak-jejak itu belum tertutup salju. Itu tandanya jejak tersebut masih baru. Suga bergidik saat dia melirik ke dalam gelapnya kerumunan pohon.

"Aku akan memanggil yang lain," katanya. "Serigala itu mungkin saja masih-"

Sebatang cabang berderik.

Langsung saja, kedua Templar itu mematikan lampu senter mereka.

 _Gawat, gawat, gawat._

Dengan sangat perlahan, Suga dan Hoseok berlutut. Ada sesuatu yang mendengus dengan keras, dan sebuah geraman menggelegar dari dalam kegelapan. Suga lantas berbaring telungkup sambil berusaha mengubur dirinya dalam lumpur salju, guna menutupi aroma tubuhnya. Sebagian dari lumpur itu menetes masuk ke balik kerahnya, tapi dia tidak berani bergidik. jari-iarinya mencengkeram pedang bengkoknya dengan erat dan dia memaksa agar setiap ototnya diam tidak bergerak.

Sepotong ranting ringkih patah ketika seekor _loony_ muncul di jalan setapak, kira-kira lima atau enam yard dari tempat mereka bersembunyi. Yang bisa dilihat oleh Suga hanyalah sebuah siluet hitam besar, hampir setinggi tujuh kaki, memiliki otot yang liat dan tertutup bulu-bulu kasar. Makhluk itu menengadahkan kepalanya dan melolong ke arah bulan sabit.

Di antara bulu-bulu abu-abunya yang kusut terdapat bekas-bekas luka lama. Itu adalah monster yang diincar oleh Hoseok, persis seperti yang dia gambarkan. Makhluk itu melangkah maju dengan tungkai kaki yang lututnya tertekuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan lutut manusia. Badannya agak melengkung dan siap melompat. Lengannya yang luar biasa panjang berujung pada kuku-kuku kuning gading yang tidak rata. Ekornya pasti telah tergigit atau tertarik hingga lepas dalam sebuah perkelahian di masa lampau. Yang tertinggal cuma pangkalnya yang pendek. Suga melihat mata kehijauannya yang mirip iblis. Mata itu sedang menatap bulan. Manusia serigala itu menggerak-gerakkan moncongnya ke sana-sini. Bibirnya yang hitam tertarik membentuk seulas senyum mengerikan. Taringnya tampak lengket oleh ludah.

Suga membenamkan diri lebih dalam ketika pandangan makhluk itu menyapu ke arahnya. Tubuh manusia serigala itu terlihat tegang. Bulunya yang panjang bergetar ketika dia mendesis dalam-dalam. Apakah makhluk itu telah melihat dirinya? Suga menggerakkan tangannya ke arah pangkal pedangnya. Walaupun dia sudah terlatih dengan baik, waIaupun dia memiliki senjata baja, dia tetap merasa sekujur tubuhnya diliputi kedinginan yang melebihi dinginnya salju.

Sekumpulan semak bergoyang ketika manusia serigala kedua muncul. Suga sampai mendesah ketika perhatian si Old Gray-Tua Kelabu-pindah ke temannya yang baru saja muncul. Makhluk kedua itu berada dalam kondisi prima. Ototnya berat, bulunya merah, dan tebal. Cakarnya cemerlang dan setajam silet. Matanya sama hijaunya dengan mata monster yang lebih tua. Segera saja, Suga langsung tahu kalau mereka memiliki hubungan kekerabatan; bukan cuma dari mata saja, namun iuga dari cara si Big Red-Merah Besar-meniru gerakan dan postur tubuh serigala yang lebih tua. Tua Kelabu menggeram ke arah manusia serigala yang lebih muda.

Mereka menerjang main, membelah semak belukar dan melintasi lapangan bagaikan bayangan yang kabur. Sinar bulan memantulkan warna perak di atas punggung mereka, tapi dalam hitungan detik, mereka pun sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

Hoseok langsung melompat berdiri. "Ayo cepat, Suga! Ada apa di sebelah sana?" Dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah ujung paling jauh lapangan itu, ke tempat serigala-serigala tadi menuju.

Di mana? Suga memutar otaknya. Dia baru saja memeriksa petanya satu jam yang lalu

"Sebuah rumah pertanian." _Oh, tidak_.

Hoseok bersumpah serapah dan menerobos ke dalam semak.

"Hoseok," desis Suga. "Yang lainnya." Mata mereka bertemu. Dua orang kesatria mungkin bisa mengalahkan satu manusia serigala; namun nasib mereka akan berubah menjadi tragis jika pertarungan berubah menjadi satu lawan satu. Mereka sebaiknya menunggu bala bantuan. Namun, Suga bisa melihat bara dalam mata pria itu. Tubuh Hoseok kurus kering, namun dia tangguh dan secepat cemeti. Dia tidak akan membiarkan para manusia serigala itu lolos, apalagi dia pernah kehilangan jejak mereka terakhir kali.

"Ini adalah tugas kita, Suga." Dia melompati semak dan berlari.

Tugas. Selalu saja tugas. Sudah menjadi tugas bagi mereka untuk bertarung, tidak peduli seberapa besar kemungkinan mereka untuk menang, tidak peduli siapa musuhnya. Bertarung dan kalau perlu, sampai mati.

Bukankah hal itu merupakan keahlian para kesatria Templar? Mereka menyebut tindakan itu sebagai tindakan martir karena hasilnya memang sama saja. Bukankah itu salah satu dari peraturan Templar?

Kalian akan menderita seperti para martir.

Mereka membutuhkan bala bantuan, sekarang. Ibu jari Suga mengetik PERTANIAN pada telepon genggamnya sambil mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya. Dengan mengangkat _wakizashi_ tinggi-tinggi, dia membalikkan badannya ke samping dan berusaha menggunakan kedua tungkai kakinya yang jenjang untuk melangkahi semak-semak. Tumbuhan itu menggaruk dan menarik tubuhnya, tapi pada akhirnya dia berhasil melepaskan diri. Dia pun berlari menyusul Hoseok.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
